


Harry et Mr Tom

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry Potter est laissé à la porte des Dursley, après avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres à un an. La famille Dursley est horrible avec l'enfant. Il entre maintenant en CP avec son cousin Duddley. C'est un nouveau professeur, qu'ils auront cette année. En réalité, ce professeur est Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de la communauté magique qui disparu grâce à Harry Potter. Il remarque facilement les signes de maltraitances sur le petit garçon qu'est le héros du monde magique. Voldemort apprend tout ce qu'il doit à Harry. Celui-ci a une intelligence vif et rare pour son âge. Il est très en avance sur les autres élèves de son âge, et ce malgré ses mauvaises notes. Il sabote ses contrôles pour ne pas avoir une meilleur note que son cousin adoré. Quand Harry passe dans les classes supérieurs, il a toujours le même professeur. Ce dernier lui apprend la magie et tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le monde magique. A onze ans, Harry va à Poudlard et est réparti à Serpentard. Albus Dumbledore ne comprend pas.
Kudos: 7





	Harry et Mr Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°398

Tom regardait par la fenêtre de la classe les enfants qui descendaient du bus scolaire. Il était devenu instituteur dans une école moldue. Il n'avait pas eu le choix pour pouvoir survivre. Depuis cette terrible nuit où il avait eu l'audace d'attaquer la famille Potter juste pour tuer le gamin, il avait perdu sa magie et était bien incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Il était devenu un Cracmol. Finalement, la prophétie avait raison. Il existait un être dans le monde capable de le vaincre et cet être était un bébé. Mais il était toujours en vie ... Et il fallait faire avec ce qu'il lui restait. Il lui restait son esprit et il était pleinement capable de travailler pour survivre. Alors il avait pris ce job minable dans cette école minable de ce quartier minable de Little Whining.

Il vit une petite ribambelle d'enfants entrer dans sa classe à la sonnerie, guidés par la surveillante. Il la salua d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers la marmaille bruyante. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y faire. Il fit courir son regard brun-rouge sur toutes les petites têtes avant de réclamer leur attention.

« Bonjour les enfants, je suis Mr Tom et je serais votre professeur référent durant toute cette année et peut-être même lors des six à venir, » dit-il distinctement d'une voix calme et sans émotion, restant fidèle à lui-même. « Je vais faire l'appel et vous me ferez le plaisir de lever votre main quand vous entendrez votre nom pour que je puisse voir qui est qui. D'accord ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent les élèves dans un choeur pas du tout harmonieux.

Il cita progressivement les noms de chacun des enfants jusqu'à ce que ces yeux en voient un en particulier. _Harry Potter._ Il serra le poing de colère. Ce foutu gamin était dans sa classe ! Il allait lui faire payer !

« Harry Potter, » dit-il en gardant ses émotions cachées. Pas de réponse. « Harry Potter ? »

« Eh ! Le monstre ! C'est à toi qu'il cause ! » fit le gros garçon mal élevé répondant au nom de Dudley Dursley.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts leva timidement la main. Tom resta silencieux quelques secondes en regardant tour à tour le jeune Dursley et l'enfant qui l'avait condamné à vivre comme un moldu. Puis, il termina l'appel. Durant la première heure, il leur enseigna les voyelles et leur apprit à les écrire avant de distribuer des feuilles de calligraphie afin qu'ils s'exercent tous. Pendant que les enfants travaillaient, il se mit à étudier le problème Harry Potter présent dans sa classe.

Que faisait Harry Potter, un enfant sorcier, dans une école moldue ? Pourquoi semblait-il si petit et fragile ? Il lui donnerait à peine quatre ans à le regarder ! Pourtant il était supposé en avoir six ... Et il semblait si maigre et maladif, comme s'il ne mangeait jamais. Et il avait quelques bleus sur le visage et les mains. Et par Salazar, c'était quoi cet accoutrement ? Les vêtements qu'il portait conviendraient mieux à un quelqu'un du gabarit de ce demi-géant de Hagrid ! Ce garçon était un véritable mystère.

L'ancien mage noir prit la décision d'attendre et d'observer. Il leur enseignait progressivement l'anglais et les calculs entre l'une ou l'autre activité d'éveil, notamment aux contes de fées, mélangeant contes sorciers et moldus car pour cela, le secret magique n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était que des histoires pour enfants et les moldus avaient aussi leurs contes empreints de magie, certains issus justement de faits sorciers. Il remarqua que le jeune Potter était un enfant très attentif et calme. Le plus calme de la classe. On pourrait presque l'oublier tellement sa présence se faisait effacée. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de chercher à se fondre dans le décor.

Même à la récréation, lorsque les enfants dépensaient leur trop plein d'énergie, Tom avait pu remarquer que le petit sorcier restait calme dans son coin et ne jouait avec personne. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Même lui à cet âge-là, il jouait encore avec les autres enfants. Il n'avait pas encore fait son premier accident magique.

Il eut sa réponse bien rapidement alors qu'il faisait la surveillance dans la cour avec une collègue. Il vit le petit Harry courir comme si un troupeau de dragons était à ses trousses. En fait, il y avait bien un troupeau qui le poursuivait, il s'agissait de la bande de cancres de Dudley Dursley qu'il avait malheureusement dans sa classe. Tous des voyous de la pire espèce ! Il les vit coincer le petit sorcier dans un coin pour le frapper de coups de poings et de pieds.

Il s'approcha du groupe et en attrapa un fermement par le bras.

« Cela suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il, glacial. « Vous êtes tous punis ! Allez-vous asseoir contre le mur et plus vite que ça ! »

« Mon père en entendra parler ! » siffla Dudley.

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton père, jeune homme, pour lui raconter comment tu es un bien méchant petit garçon à t'attaquer ainsi à plus faible que toi ! Ton cousin en plus ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! On n'a pas à être gentil avec les monstres ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! »

« Contre le mur et que ça saute ! » fit Tom menaçant cette fois, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus rouge alors que la colère bouillonnait en lui.

La bande de voyous s'exécuta tandis qu'il aidait le petit Harry à se lever. Il était en piteux état. Des bleus partout et pas mal d'écorchures. Il l'emmena dans sa classe où il avait une petite trousse de soin. Le petit était assis sur sa chaise au fond de la classe, silencieux. Il ne pleurait même pas. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à nettoyer les quelques plaies qu'il voyait.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à te défendre, Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Parce que ce sera pire après. Mon oncle sera fâché. »

« Mais il aura de quoi être fâché avec une brute pour fils ! » s'indigna le mage noir.

« Oncle Vernon n'est jamais fâché contre Dudley. Il le laisse tout faire. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, ça va, » répondit le petit en réprimant une grimace.

« Ils t'ont bien amoché, » soupira Tom. « Es-tu blessé encore ailleurs ? »

« Non. Merci beaucoup, Mr Tom. »

Celui qui fut un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres perçut le mensonge dans la voix mal assurée de l'enfant. Il lui attrapa le menton avec douceur. Il croisa des yeux émeraudes plus qu'expressifs.

« Harry, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. »

« Mais ... »

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, petit, je veux juste savoir si tu es encore blessé quelque part pour pouvoir te soigner. Et si tu as mal, pouvoir te donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Tu comprends ? » Le petit hocha doucement la tête. « Alors ? La vérité ? As-tu encore mal quelque part ? »

« Au ventre, » répondit l'enfant mal à l'aise en posant une main sur le dit ventre.

« Tu me montres ? »

Tom le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il remontait son T-shirt bien trop large pour lui. L'ancien mage noir put remarquer en pinçant les lèvres des bleus et des contusions à différents stades de guérisons. Il retint un soupir et farfouilla dans sa trousse à la recherche de quoi soigner tout cela. Quand il releva les yeux sur l'enfant, c'était pour le voir baisser les yeux de ... de honte ?! ... alors qu'il remettait son habit pour couvrir ses bleus. Il semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

« Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à remettre ton T-shirt ? »

L'enfant se figea et son regard se remplit de peur. Le mage noir connaissait bien ce regard pour l'avoir vu si souvent dans les yeux de ses victimes autrefois. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait. Juste dit une bête petite phrase et c'était comme s'il avait annoncé au garçon sa mort imminente.

« Du calme, Harry, je ne vais pas te punir ou te faire du mal. Je veux juste te soigner. D'accord ? » L'enfant hocha très doucement la tête incertain. « Soulève-moi ton T-shirt, s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le petit en me voyant avec une boîte étrange.

« C'est un baume de soin magique, » répondit le mage noir avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Oncle Vernon dit que la magie n'existe pas, » répéta l'enfant, un peu trop doctement au goût de l'adulte.

« Vraiment ? Je suis vieux et j'y crois toujours, » rit-il alors qu'il appliquait le baume sur le ventre de l'enfant. « Tu verras. Ce soir, tu n'auras plus rien. »

L'enfant garda le silence mais Tom put voir une lueur sceptique dans son regard. Comment cet enfant ne pouvait-il pas connaître la magie ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas y croire ? En ce moment, celui qui fut Lord Voldemort, l'assassin des parents du pauvre garçon, regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de magie juste pour pouvoir illuminer ce regard émeraude et égayer ce visage si triste et résigné.

« Harry, un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi moi, un vieil homme, je crois encore en la magie. Je te le promets. Tu es juste encore trop petit et trop jeune pour comprendre, en particulier auprès de tous ces moldus. »

« C'est quoi un moldu ? »

« Une personne normale, Harry, » répondit l'ancien mage noir. « La plupart des personnes ici sont des moldus. Toi et moi, nous sommes des Sang-Mêlés. Et je t'expliquerai un jour ce que c'est. Je te montrerai d'accord ? » Le petit hocha la tête. « Ce sera notre secret, » ajouta le plus âgé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Allez. Va jouer avec les autres. »

Le petit garçon de six ans partit jouer sans remarquer que le masque de son instituteur tombait pour montrer toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Harry avait beaucoup trop de bleus pour que cela soit normal. Tom avait eu affaire à de nombreux enfants véritablement casse-cou parmi les moldus et il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Cela laissait présager quelque chose de très sombre et de très mauvais pour la vie du garçon. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Le pauvre petit sorcier était maltraité, au moins par son cousin, si pas pire, et il vivait dans un environnement anti-magie. Sans compter le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus que maigre, il avait la peau sur les os ! Anorexique ! Certes pas sévère mais il l'était ! Toutes les conditions étaient rassemblées pour qu'Harry Potter devienne un Obscurus. Même s'il avait eu encore ses pouvoirs, même en tant que Lord Voldemort, Tom n'aurait pas pu rivaliser contre une créature aussi dangereuse et instable qu'un Obscurus.

Oui, Tom avait pitié pour le pauvre garçon qu'il avait condamné à vivre une vie encore plus misérable que la sienne. Et il prit une décision qu'il ne pensait jamais prendre. Il aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste la personne qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'oser en évoquer la possibilité. Il allait aider Harry Potter.

xXxXxXx

C'était la réunion parents-professeurs. Tom attendait patiemment que la famille Dursley viennent pour parler de leurs deux enfants, et surtout d'Harry qui était vraisemblablement la victime cible de Dudley et sa bande. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour en attendant que les parents voient leur professeur.

« Mr et Mme Dursley, » fit Tom en les accueillant dans sa classe et les invitant à s'installer à deux chaises devant son bureau.

« Mr Jedusor. »

« J'aimerais vous parler de vos enfants, » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la mère.

« Dudley est un garçon fabuleux et très gentil. »

« Et il est intelligent, » renchérit le père.

« Et votre neveu ? » demanda l'ancien mage noir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce délinquant ! C'est de la mauvaise graine ! Tout comme ses parents ! Un soulard et une prostituée ! » maugréa Vernon Dursley.

« Nous l'avons accueilli parce que je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste ! » ajouta Mme Dursley. « Mais les chiens ne font pas des chats. Nous n'avons pas grand espoir pour ce garçon malgré tous nos efforts. C'est un vilain garnement désobéissant ! »

Tom resta figé un moment. James Potter, un alcoolique ? C'était un auror de grand renom ! Lily Potter, une prostituée ? Mais c'était une épouse et une mère exemplaire en plus d'être auror également ! Dans quel monde parallèle était-il tombé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour un peu de légilimancie ! Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette famille. Dudley, un ange intelligent ? Un voyou de la pire espèce oui ! Et Harry un délinquant ? C'est lui l'ange sage et intelligent de la famille malgré ses mauvaises notes !

« Je vois, » fit-il soudain froid en ouvrant les deux dossiers d'un geste sec. « Je vais vous exposer ce que je perçois en cours et dans la cour. Votre fils si _intelligent_ est le plus mauvais élève de ma classe. Il ne fait rien si ce n'est semer la zizanie et chercher les problèmes. Il provoque énormément de bagarres dont j'ai été témoin. Quant à Harry, » continua-t-il en levant la main pour empêcher l'homme en face de lui de protester. « Votre neveu, est un garçon très calme et attentif. Très intelligent malgré les très mauvais devoirs qu'il me remet ou ses interrogations qu'il rate _volontairement_. D'ailleurs, en parlant de devoirs, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi les devoirs de Dudley sont faits avec l'écriture de Harry ? »

« C'est impossible ! » s'offusqua Mr Dursley.

« Vraiment ? Voyons avec leurs tests alors ... »

Tom sortit trois tests de Dudley et trois autres d'Harry et les présenta à côté des devoirs dits de Dudley.

« Vous voyez la similitude entre les devoirs de votre fils et l'écriture d'Harry dans ses tests ? Rien à voir avec l'écriture presque illisible des tests que me remet Dudley. Pour moi, c'est clair. Harry fait les devoirs de votre fils et néglige les siens. Et il fait également exprès d' _échouer_ à ses interrogations. La question est maintenant : pourquoi le fait-il ? Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner une réponse ? »

Il vit les deux moldus bouger sur leur chaise et échanger un regard, mal à l'aise. Tom commença à comprendre le véritable problème d'Harry Potter. Et il ne s'appelait pas vraiment Dudley Dursley. Le problème du jeune sorcier était en réalité la famille Dursley toute entière !

« Vous êtes d'une éloquence, » commenta-t-il dans un soupir. « Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de parler plus. Nous en avons terminé. »

« Et pour Dudley ? »

« Vous voulez mon avis ? Le voilà : Dudley Dursley ne passera pas l'année s'il ne réussit pas ses tests en classe puisque de toute évidence il a trouvé une pauvre victime pour faire ses devoirs à la maison ! Je ne les compterais plus pour ses points mais bien pour la pauvre personne qui aura pris la peine de faire son travail à sa place. Et s'il arrive en prétendant l'avoir fait lui-même, il va de soi que je vérifierais. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre fils est en bien mauvaise posture et qu'il ne tient qu'à lui-même pour réussir ! »

Mr Dursley s'avança un peu plus sur sa chaise et se pencha en avant.

« Y a-t-il moyen de remédier à cela ? » demanda-t-il avec un sous-entendu plus que flagrant pour le serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas homme qu'on achète, Mr Dursley, » fit Tom de sa voix polaire. « Soit votre fils travaille, soit il refait son année ! A vous de voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Tom referma les dossiers scolaires de ses deux élèves et les rangea tandis que les deux moldus quittaient sa classe. Il attendit l'arrivée des parents suivants en observant les Dursley interagir avec les deux enfants. Ils chouchoutèrent leur fils tandis qu'ils poussèrent et crièrent sur leur neveu. L'ancien mage noir soupira. S'ils faisaient cela en public, Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils faisaient dans le cadre du privé.

Etrangement, pour ce petit garçon, il pria Magia pour qu'il ne subisse pas trop de torts parce que lui, Tom, avait osé dire sa façon de penser à ces deux moldus. Dans son coeur froid, l'ancien mage noir commençait vraiment à apprécier ce petit sorcier à sa juste valeur malgré le fait qu'il ait voulu le tuer auparavant. Il méritait de vivre une vie heureuse. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir auprès des Dursley.

xXxXxXx

Tom se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait une semaine depuis la réunion parents-professeurs et Harry n'était pas revenu à l'école. Il était malade selon sa tante. Peu probable selon l'avis de Tom. Harry était un sorcier et par conséquent très peu sujet aux maladies moldues. Il fallait vraiment être dans un grand état de faiblesse pour en contracter une et encore ... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour le petit.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts revint à l'école quelques jours plus tard. Il semblait pâle mais allait bien. Sauf qu'il avait du mal à écrire. Il avait la main bandée. Il lui demanda de venir à la pause.

« Harry, que t'est-il arrivé la semaine dernière ? »

« J'étais malade, » répondit le garçon.

« Oui, bien sûr ... et la vérité ? »

« Mais je ... »

« Harry tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que la plupart des gens ici sont des moldus ? »

« Oui..., » fit le petit les sourcils froncés.

« Et que nous sommes tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés ? »

« Oui... Mais ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que nous sommes différents d'eux, Harry. Nous avons quelque chose en nous qui nous rend spécial. Et notamment pour ce qui est de tomber malade. Alors dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. S'il te plait. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. »

Tom posa une main sur le bras du petit qui siffla du douleur. Il s'écarta vivement et tint son bras bandé contre sa poitrine, des larmes de douleur pointant sur le coin de ses yeux.

« Pardonne-moi, Harry ! » s'excusa immédiatement l'ancien mage noir. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« C'est ... c'est pas grave. »

« Je peux regarder ? »

Le vieux serpentard vit le garçon hésiter avant de lui présenter son bras tremblant. Tom le prit avec infinie douceur. Il retira le bandage et vit un bras avec une horrible coupure en plus de quelques bleus. Mais l'entaille était relativement inquiétante. Elle saignait encore par endroit en plus d'être infectée.

« Harry. Comment t'es-tu fait cela ? »

« J'ai fait le jardinage. »

« Et ta famille ne t'a pas amenée à l'hôpital ? » s'écria l'ancien mage noir, choqué.

« Non. Ils ont dit que c'était pas grave. »

« Par Salazar ! Ils vont finir par te tuer si ça continue ! » maugréa Tom en se levant pour aller chercher la trousse de soin. « Ne bouge pas, je vais régler ça. »

Il lui appliqua le baume de soin. Cela prendrait du temps à guérir puisqu'il ne pouvait plus faire de magie mais au moins cela serait désinfecté et en bonne voie de guérison. Il banda précautionneusement le bras avant de s'essuyer les mains avec un essui.

« Harry. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quand tu es blessé, viens me voir directement, d'accord. Je me sentirais plus tranquille si je te savais en bonne santé. »

 _'Je suis décidément en train de virer Poufsouffle !'_ pensa celui qui fut Lord Voldemort.

« D'accord, » sourit Harry. « Je peux faire ça. »

« Merci, Harry. »

Il posa une main douce et affectueuse dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa doucement.

« Va jouer, Harry, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Est-ce que ... »

Le petit garçon s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Tom, une main posée sur sa frêle épaule, rassurante.

« Est-ce que je peux rester et lire un peu ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Tu peux venir lire ici autant que tu veux. Tu seras toujours à l'abri de ton cousin auprès de moi. Je te le promets. »

Il vit un sourire éblouissant éclairer ce petit visage si maigre. Tom avait vu le regard effrayé que l'enfant avait jeté par la fenêtre et cela voulait dire que son cousin promettait quelques mauvais tours. Il le poussa vers le fond de la classe, à sa place, prenant au passage les Contes de Beedle le Barde dans son sac.

« Tiens, Harry, quelques contes sorciers pour t'occuper. »

« Merci, » fit l'enfant sans relever le mot le plus important de la phrase.

Il était peut-être encore un peu jeune pour apercevoir ces quelques subtilités. L'instituteur retourna à son bureau et corrigea les exercices, soupirant en voyant une énième fois que son petit protégé avait volontairement raté l'exercice alors qu'il savait les réponses. Oh et miracle ! Dudley Dursley avait fait un 3/10 ! Il était temps de faire une prière à Magia pour la remercier !

Il dut ensuite laisser Harry seul dans la classe quelques minutes – peut-être dix – parce qu'un enfant avait fait un malaise. Il avait parfaitement confiance en le petit sorcier. Il était tellement gentil et sage qu'il lui était impossible de faire une bêtise. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres enfants qui, eux, en faisaient énormément. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour lui de retrouver Dudley Dursley et sa petite bande d'amis en train de saccager sa classe pour attraper Harry. Le courageux petit sorcier s'était emparé d'une gourde comme seul objet pour se défendre face aux brutes qui voulaient lui faire du mal. Il l'envoya à la figure de son cousin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été projeté assez violemment. Malgré le fait que Tom n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il avait pu ressentir la vague de magie instinctive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » tonna-t-il. « Piers, Dudley, Logan, dehors ! Immédiatement ! »

« C'est le monstr... »

« Ne t'avise même pas de terminer ta phrase, Dudley ! » siffla l'ancien mage noir. « Les seuls monstres ici, ce sont vous ! Dehors ! Et pas dans cent sept ans ! »

Il fusilla les voyous du regard alors qu'ils sortaient de ce qu'il restait de sa classe. Puis, il soupira.

« Cela commence bien pour un lundi matin ... » Il se rapprocha ensuite du jeune sorcier. « Tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit immédiatement ce dernier, paniqué et les larmes aux yeux. « Si j'étais pas resté, ils seraient pas venus ici, et la classe serait pas en désordre. »

« Shh, petit serpent, » murmura Tom en venant le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Au contraire, tu as été courageux de leur faire face ainsi avec pour seule arme cette vieille gourde, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Un vrai petit gryffondor. Comme tes parents. »

« Mes parents ? » fit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous connaissiez mes parents ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'ils travaillaient pour faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Ils étaient aurors. Des policiers, si tu veux. Et ils étaient des gryffondors, tous les deux. »

« Ca veut dire quoi, gryffondor ? »

« Gryffondor est une des quatre maisons d'une grande et magnifique école. Une école où tu iras quand tu auras onze ans. Les Gryffondors sont surtout connus pour leur courage, leur fâcheuse manie à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir aussi, leur audace et leur détermination. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je crois ... Aïe ! »

Tom venait de toucher un endroit sensible sur sa tête. Harry avait reçu un coup et il avait une légère entaille.

« Toi, tu auras un abonnement pour l'infirmerie avant d'avoir le temps de dire Quidditch, » soupira le vieux serpentard avec un sourire alors qu'il allait chercher à nouveau le baume de soin.

Il allait d'ailleurs devoir en refaire. Son stock n'était jamais parti aussi vite que depuis qu'Harry Potter était arrivé dans sa classe.

« Quatre maisons ... Gryffondor... C'est quoi les trois autres maisons ? » demanda l'enfant, curieux.

« Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, » répondit Tom. « Et l'école s'appelle Poudlard. »

« J'irai à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, Harry. »

« Et Dudley ? »

« Il y a peu de chance. A moins qu'il soit un Né-Moldu. »

« Je comprends pas. »

Tom arrêta son mouvement sur sa tête et soupira. Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon et plongea son regard brun-rouge dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Tu es un sorcier, Harry, » dit-il calmement mais avec sérieux.

« Mais la magie n'existe pas. »

« Crois-moi, la magie existe bel et bien. Si je pouvais encore, je te le démontrerais d'un simple sort. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il se passait des choses étranges autour de toi quand tu étais en colère ou quand tu avais peur ? Les cheveux de Mme Michèle, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. Ils sont devenus bleus ! »

« C'était ta magie. On appelle ça de la magie accidentelle. Poudlard est une école pour les sorciers et tu y apprendras à te contrôler. »

« Donc je suis un monstre. »

« Non, Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! » s'écria Tom. « Nous sommes des sorciers ! Nous avons juste de la magie qui coule dans nos veines. Ce sont les Dursley qui sont des monstres à te traiter de la sorte ! Tu mérites tellement mieux ! » Il avisa l'heure et soupira. « Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre de l'ordre avant que tes camarades ne reviennent de la récrée ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Mr Tom ? »

« Pour ta sécurité, ne raconte pas à ta famille tout ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord. Ils pourraient te faire plus de mal qu'ils ne le font déjà. Tu souffres déjà bien assez comme ça. »

« La magie est un secret ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Harry, » sourit Tom. « C'est un secret. Notre secret. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois encore, doucement, alors qu'il se sentait clairement devenir Poufsouffle pour ce petit bout de chou.

« Allez, aide-moi à ranger. »

xXxXxXx

Tom était emmitouflé dans une bonne couverture bien chaude devant sa cheminée. C'était les vacances de Noël. Il tenait une tasse de thé bouillant entre ses mains. Cela faisait trois jours que l'école était finie, le temps des fêtes de fin d'années. Et il avait encore un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Harry ...

En quatre mois, il s'était vraiment attaché à ce petit et maintenant, il avait peur pour lui. Il soupira et alla mettre sa tasse dans sa boîte à pain qui fonctionnait avec un sort de stase. Il la récupérerait tout aussi chaud plus tard. Il enfila son gros manteau et, par acquis de conscience, embarqua une cape avec lui et sortit dans la nuit glaciale. On était le 24 décembre et Little Whining était recouvert d'un gros manteau blanc. Il devait faire grand max 7 degrés, en dessous de zéro.

Tom se fit très discret quand il arriva aux abords de Privet Drive. Il avait découvert, en prenant le journal de classe de son protégé, qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Il s'était alors permis de temps en temps de venir faire un petit tour dans les environs. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait glacé d'effroi mais il ne pouvait encore rien faire tant qu'il ne voyait pas les actes de maltraitances ainsi que les responsables.

Mais il avait vu Harry faire les corvées comme s'il était ... un elfe de maison ! Il ne trouvait pas d'autres comparaisons. Les Dursley prenaient leur neveu pour un esclave ! C'était scandaleux ! A coté, sa propre enfance à l'Orphelinat Wool était heureuse !

L'ancien mage noir regarda depuis les ombres à travers la fenêtre du numéro quatre. Il voyait les Dursley célébrer Noël en famille mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry à l'horizon. Quoique... Son regard brun-rouge fut attiré par des traces de pas dans la neige. Elles étaient assez petites pour appartenir à un enfant. Il choisit de les suivre. La piste le mena vers le petit parc deux cent mètres plus loin, et plus précisément vers un jeu pour enfant. Une sorte de toboggan avec un tunnel. La piste s'arrêtait là. Tom regarda partout autour de lui, il ne voyait plus la moindre trace de pas ni d'enfant à l'horizon.

Soudain, il entendit un éternuement venant du jeu lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils. Normalement à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devrait être chez soi à profiter des fêtes. Il monta dans le jeu et regarda dans le tunnel. Il y retrouva un Harry tout bleu et tout tremblant qui tentait tant bien que mal à se protéger du froid.

« Oh ! Merlin tout puissant ! » s'exclama l'ancien Mage noir en sortant la cape de sa poche. « Harry ! »

Le petit sursauta et le regarda.

« M ... m... monsieur T... T... Tom ? » dit-il en claquant des dents.

« Viens ici Harry, » dit l'homme en tendant une main rassurante.

Le petit, confiant, obéit et vint dans les bras du vieux serpentard. Tom le recouvrit immédiatement de sa vieille cape de voyage et le serra tout contre lui. Le pauvre enfant était complètement gelé. Il lui frictionna le dos tout en maudissant mentalement les Dursley.

« Viens, Harry, » dit-il avec douceur. « Viens chez moi, tu y seras au chaud. »

Harry hocha la tête et avança lentement pour descendre du toboggan. Le pauvre tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à bouger. Tom le souleva et le serra tout contre lui, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur, alors qu'il faisait rapidement le chemin jusque chez lui. Là, il l'emmena immédiatement devant le feu et lui jeta deux grosses couvertures sur ses frêles épaules. Il le laissa se réchauffer progressivement et alla lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Le Chocolat magique avait quelques vertus contre le froid qu'insinuaient les détraqueurs. Cela marcherait aussi pour un simple froid d'hiver. Cela apportait une douce chaleur dans le corps et le coeur. Il retourna à son salon avec le chocolat et sa tasse de thé fumante et s'installa à coté de son protégé.

« Tiens, Harry. Bois ça, cela te réchauffera. »

« M... merci, » murmura le petit.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment, Tom tenant juste le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui prodiguer ce dont il manquait cruellement, de l'attention. Et peut-être même ... de l'amour ? Le serpentard n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Serait-ce de l'amour cet attachement et cette inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible d'abandonner ce petit bout de chou à son triste sort.

« As-tu faim, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

« Oui, un peu. »

Il alla lui chercher du pain et ce qu'il avait encore dans le frigo, à savoir plus grand-chose, mais l'enfant ne se plaignit pas. Au contraire, il semblait presque se jeter sur la nourriture tellement il avait faim. Tom eut un pincement au coeur en voyant cela. Et dire que Dudley Dursley était si gros et gras, le pauvre Harry n'avait que la peau sur les os !

Après le repas, ils revinrent dans le salon et le mage noir lui parla de Poudlard et de la magie elle-même. Harry s'endormit dans ses bras en entendant les légendes sur les fondateurs. Le petit se sentait apaisé et en sécurité. Il avait relâché sa vigilance. En entendant son doux ronflement, Tom baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant le petit sorcier endormi. Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et le souleva pour le monter dans sa chambre le coucher. Il le recouvrit de la couette et le borda, murmurant des prières à Magia pour chasser les cauchemars et les mauvais présages.

Il glissa ensuite une main douce dans ce nid de poules qu'étaient les cheveux du garçon et soupira.

« Demain, direction Gringott's. Hors de question que tu remettes les pieds là-bas, Harry. Tu y laisseras la vie ... »

Il veilla quelques instants sur son sommeil avant de se préparer lui-même pour la nuit et d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé du salon.

xXxXxXx

Tom se leva tôt le lendemain et prépara le petit déjeuner avant d'aller voir le petit garçon à l'étage. Il dormait paisiblement et ressemblait à un ange. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et vint lui caresser la joue avec le dos de la main.

« Réveille-toi, Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir. »

Il vit le petit papillonner avant de se redresser vivement et de regarder partout autour de lui, un brin de peur dans les yeux.

« Du calme, Harry, » le rassura directement l'ancien mage noir. « Tu es en sécurité. Tu es chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir de froid dehors. Du calme, Harry. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre son coeur, rassurant et continua à lui murmurer des mots apaisants jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche la tension qu'il avait dans le corps.

« Voilà, c'est bien mieux, petit serpent. »

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez petit serpent ? »

« Oh et bien ... Tu te souviens des quatre maisons de Poudlard ? »

« Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, » répondit le garçon en réprimant un bâillement.

« Moi, j'étais à Serpentard. Je suis même le dernier héritier de Salazar. Petit serpent est le petit nom affectif que nous donnons aux plus jeunes. Je sais que chez les Serdaigles c'est petit aigle, ou petit aiglon. Mais pour les autres je l'ignore. Mais toi, tu es définitivement un petit serpent. La manière dont tu vis, survivre serait d'ailleurs un mot plus adéquat, fera que tu seras réparti à Serpentard quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Comme vous ? »

« Oui, comme moi. Mais s'il te plaît Harry, ne deviens jamais comme moi. Reste toi-même quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Ils restèrent une petite minute ainsi, dans le calme, Harry appréciant l'étreinte réconfortante du plus âgé. Puis ce dernier s'écarta et regarda le petit sorcier aux yeux verts.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Tom le conduisit dans la salle à manger et lui servit des oeufs et du bacon. Il n'était pas un très bon cuisinier mais il avait appris à se débrouiller avec le temps. Harry ne semblait pas trouver cela mauvais. Mais quelque chose disait à l'ancien mage noir qu'il ne devait pas manger de tels repas chez ses relatifs moldus. Et toujours si silencieux. Un enfant devrait babiller, s'exprimer, jouer. Le petit sorcier avait surpris Tom par son coté beaucoup trop calme et respectueux pour un enfant de six ans. Là encore, au sein de sa petite maison, il le surprenait encore. Cela le faisait penser un peu à lui-même à l'orphelinat quand il était plus vieux, environ huit ans ou neuf ans, et qu'il avait fait ses premiers accidents magiques. Ce petit était seul contre le monde.

Il ne le serait plus jamais.

« Harry, cela te dirait de venir à la banque avec moi ? »

« Je dois rentrer ou mon oncle va me disputer. »

« Je suis certain que ton oncle va te disputer quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu arrives, » soupira le serpentard. « Ce n'est qu'un véracrasse idiot ! Quel dommage que je ne sois plus aussi puissant qu'avant, je l'aurais écrasé ! Harry, je te propose de venir dans une banque spéciale, Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. J'aimerais pouvoir t'arracher à ces moldus avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable en te détruisant de l'intérieur. J'aimerais beaucoup entamer des démarches pour t'adopter, enfin si tu veux bien. »

« Vous serez mon papa ? »

« Oui, Harry, je pourrais être ton papa, » fit l'homme avec un pincement au coeur alors qu'il voyait cette étincelle d'espoir dans ces yeux si verts.

Ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que le garçon était mal aimé dans son foyer actuel. Il avait droit lui aussi à être aimé. Il posa une main douce sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille et les ébouriffa, attirant un petit sourire sur son maigre visage. Tom se promit aussi de le faire manger correctement afin qu'il prenne vite un peu de poids car il était beaucoup trop maigre à son goût.

Tom alla ensuite chercher une de ses vieilles capes de quand il était élève à Poudlard et l'attacha sur les épaules du garçon. Malgré cela, elle restait bien trop grande pour Harry. Il l'ajusta en faisant quelques tours de col avant de mettre l'attache.

« Une cape ? Comme les sorciers et les chevaliers ? »

« Oui, Harry, » sourit le mage noir. « Nous sommes des sorciers. Alors nous avons tout l'attirail qui va avec. Baguette magique, chaudron, balai volant, cape et chapeau pointu. »

« Vous avez une baguette magique ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais plus m'en servir. J'ai été très méchant par le passé et j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. »

« Quand on est méchant, on perd ses pouvoirs ? »

« Pas toujours. Mais oui, cela peut arriver. Apparemment. »

Il enfila lui-même sa cape ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier et poussa l'enfant vers la cheminée.

« Tu veux voir quelque chose de magique ? »

« Oui ! » fit Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Regarde, » dit-il en prenant un pot sur la cheminée. « Tu vois cette poudre ? C'est de la poudre de cheminette. On s'en sert pour voyager d'une cheminée à une autre. C'est encore plus rapide que le bus ou la voiture. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de prendre une poignée et de la jeter dans la cheminée. Ensuite tu dis distinctement ta destination en entrant dans les flammes vertes. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« C'est pas dangereux ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas dangereux du tout. »

« On se brûle pas avec le feu ? »

« Non, ce sont des flammes magiques, Harry, » rit doucement l'ancien mage noir. « Elle ne sont même pas chaudes. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Oui ! »

Tom se redressa et reposa le pot sur la cheminée. Il prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche.

« Alors direction le Chemin de Traverse, » sourit l'homme en prenant une pincée de poudra et en la jetant dans l'âtre où il y avait encore un feu qui brûlait.

Harry se serra contre lui pour se rassurer tout en observant ses moindres gestes. Tom fit un pas dans les flammes vertes et énonça distinctement sa destination. Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Le serpentard reposa le petit sur le sol et lui prit la main afin de le mener à travers la rue sorcière, vers Gringott's.

Le chemin prit du temps car Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés. Mais il ne posait pas la moindre question. Pourtant le serpentard voyait bien qu'elles étaient là, plus que visibles dans ses yeux brillants. Alors il expliqua un certain nombre de choses au fur et à mesure de leur trajet.

Il sentit Harry s'immobiliser. Il baissa alors les yeux pour voir que le petit fixait quelque chose et semblait partagé entre la peur et la curiosité. Il suivit son regard et comprit. Il sourit en s'agenouillant.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce n'est qu'un gobelin. C'est une créature très intelligente, certes peu avenante et pas toujours des plus sympathique mais elle est très respectueuse tant qu'on en fait autant. Et ils gèrent la banque des sorciers. »

« Ils sont pas méchants, hein ? »

« Pas si tu te montres respectueux envers eux, Harry. Et tel que je te connais, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Allez, suis-moi. »

Tom s'avança et demanda à voir et son gestionnaire mais également celui des Potter. Il entendait Harry émettre un son et il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre de patienter un peu.

Ils furent conduits à travers les dédales et les profondeurs de la banque jusque dans un bureau. Le serpentard y reconnut son expert comptable. Il le salua selon les moeurs gobelines avant de se tourner vers l'autre Gobelin.

« Je suis Gripsec et je gère les comptes et avoirs de la famille Potter. »

« Enchanté, Maître Gripsec. »

« Que pouvons-nous pour vous, Lord Jedusor ? »

« Que vous m'aidiez à sauver Harry Potter, » répondit Tom en montrant son protégé d'un geste de la main.

Dire que les Gobelins étaient surpris par la demande serait un euphémisme. Ils connaissaient parfaitement son passé sombre et l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait sauver l'enfant qu'il voulait tuer autrefois était plus que surprenant. Toutefois les deux créatures reprirent rapidement contenance.

« Et comment pouvons-nous vous aider dans cet objectif ? » demanda Gripsec alors qu'il fixait l'enfant de son regard luisant d'intelligence.

« En m'aidant à le retirer de sa famille qui est plus qu'abusive envers lui et, si possible, pouvoir l'adopter. »

« Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation ? »

« Parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas être traité comme un esclave. Parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas être traité de monstre sous prétexte qu'il est différent. Parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à tenter de se réchauffer dans un parc à l'abri du vent la nuit de Noël alors que sa famille sont en train de faire la fête bien au chaud ! »

« Que dites-vous ?! » s'exclamèrent les Gobelins.

« Que j'ai trouvé Harry cette nuit dans le parc complètement gelé ! Si je ne l'avais trouvé, il serait certainement mort de froid ! Ca et le fait que je dois régulièrement soigner des blessures et des contusions sévères au moins deux fois par semaine ! Harry Potter est en danger auprès de ses relatifs moldus ! Voilà pourquoi je souhaite lui venir en aide ! »

Son petit discours eut son effet sur les deux créatures en face de lui. Les Gobelins étaient connus pour leurs cotés austère, strict et belliqueux mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de coeur. Ainsi les Gobelins aidèrent donc Tom pour le bien-être d'Harry.

Ils lui conseillèrent d'adopter le petit par la voix moldue car, dans le cas contraire, il aurait des problèmes en faisant face à son tuteur magique, à savoir Albus Dumbledore.

« Comment un homme comme Dumbledore a pu laisser un enfant de Lord chez des personnes pareilles ! » s'écria l'ancien mage noir. « Il est pourtant au courant du minimum de protocole qui doit être inculqué aux enfants de nobles ! Il aurait eu tout autant sa place chez les Londubat ou les Malfoy ! »

Son regard rougeoyant se posa ensuite sur Harry qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, effrayé ... Par lui. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant d'approcher lentement de lui pour le rassurer.

« Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Il tendait une main douce vers lui pour la poser sur son épaule mais il fut percuté deux secondes plus tard par un petit corps et deux petits bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Tom referma doucement les siens sur Harry, tel un cocon protecteur. Il posa son menton dans le nid d'oiseau qu'était sa chevelure et resta ainsi un moment le temps qu'Harry se sente totalement rassuré.

Tom resta à Gringott's une bonne partie de la matinée pour régler les papiers nécessaires et les débuts de démarches qu'il aurait à faire par la suite. Mais une chose était sûre s'il voulait absolument pouvoir adopter l'enfant. Il fallait le faire à l'insu de Dumbledore. Par conséquent, il fallait le faire à l'amiable avec ces horribles moldus au lieu d'appeler les services sociaux. En attendant, Harry resterait chez lui pour plus de sécurité.

xXxXxXx

Tom était occupé à faire des courses à l'épicerie du coin quand il entendit le hurlement d'Harry. Il sortit rapidement de l'échoppe pour voir son petit protégé se faire tirer par les cheveux par nul autre que Mr Dursley. Ce dernier semblait fou de rage.

« Lâchez cet enfant tout de suite, Mr Dursley ! » s'écria-t-il en partant au petit trot pour les rejoindre.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Mr Jedusor ! »

« Eh bien justement, le bien-être d'Harry m'importe beaucoup et vous maltraitez cet enfant ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui mérite ce qui lui arrive ! Tout comme ses parents ! »

« Faites encore du mal à ce garçon et j'appelle la police. »

« Et vous, faites attention ! » ricana l'homme avec un petit sourire supérieur. « J'ai des relations hauts placées ! Je pourrais ruiner votre misérable petite carrière d'enseignant. »

« Ah vraiment ? » fit Tom en se dressant sur toute sa hauteur. « Et qu'espérez-vous gagner à menacer ainsi un Lord, Mr Dursley ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Impossible ! Un Lord ne s'abaisserait pas à ... »

« Un Lord fait ce qu'il lui plaît ! » coupa sèchement l'ancien mage noir alors qu'il profitait du choc du moldu pour récupérer Harry et le mettre derrière lui. « Et je ne peux que vous conseillez de tenir votre langue, sale petit moldu prétentieux ! Vous êtes indigne de porter le nom de parent ! Encore moins être le tuteur d'Harry Potter ! Surtout au vu de ce qu'il est ! »

« Et savez-vous seulement ce qu'est ce monstre ? » fit Mr Dursley.

« Un monstre, dites-vous ? Moi je ne vois qu'un jeune garçon très intelligent pour son âge mais qui est paralysé par la peur que vous lui inspirez ! »

« Donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est ! Croyez-moi, c'est un monstre, tout comme tous ceux de son espèce ! »

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me considérer comme un de ces monstres, Mr Dursley ! » fit Tom, menaçant. « Car je sais parfaitement ce qu'il est. Il est comme ses parents, il est comme moi ! Et tout ce que vous réussirez à faire en continuant de la sorte, c'est tuer ce pauvre petit en le transformant en un Obscurus ! Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait du vous le confier ! »

« Vous êtes un ... un ... »

« Sorcier ? Oui. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de travailler avec des moldus ? Avoir la paix ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Harry Potter ici, maltraité et à peine nourri ! Encore moins le découvrir presque mort de froid non loin d'ici alors que vous fêtiez joyeusement Noël ! Ne le niez même pas, je vous ai vu ! Alors maintenant ne vous avisez même plus de lever le petit doigt sur ce garçon ou je vous envoie les aurors ! Et croyez-moi sur parole, la justice sorcière est très sévère dans le cas d'abus sur ses enfants. Vous perdrez tout ce que vous avez ... Absolument tout ! Même votre liberté. »

Tom se détourna et prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Ou bien, je peux vous débarrasser de ce garçon et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous en occuper. »

« Et vous en feriez quoi ? »

« Je l'adopterai bien sûr. Je faisais justement les démarches pour cela puisque vous êtes incapables, vous et votre femme, de vous occuper de lui. J'ai presque rassemblé tous les documents nécessaires. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à les signer. »

« Et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune pension alimentaire, rien ? »

« Vous risquerez juste de le croiser encore dans le quartier et à l'école jusqu'à ses onze ans. Après il ira à Poudlard. Et je suis tout à fait à même de subvenir à tous ses besoins. Contrairement à vous semble-t-il ! Et là encore, ne le niez pas ! J'ai pris soin de ce petit dès son arrivée dans ma classe et j'ai du au moins vider deux baumes de soin complet pour des plaies qui auraient du être traitées dans un hôpital moldu ! »

« Si vous l'avez soigné, c'est que ce n'était pas aussi grave ! »

« Parce que j'ai toujours l'un ou l'autre baume magique sur moi ! Il y a une grande différence entre nos soins et les soins moldus ! »

Harry resserra son étreinte autour du cou du mage noir alors que Mr Dursley devenait peu à peu rouge de rage à force d'entendre les mots honnis. Tom décida de couper court à cette conversation plus que déplaisante.

« Je vous donnerai les papiers à la rentrée quand vous conduirez votre fils. Vous n'aurez qu'à les signer et me les remettre le lendemain. Au revoir, Mr Dursley. »

Il tourna les talons et partit avec Harry dans les bras, son sac de courses en bandoulière. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux pour la maison de l'ancien mage noir.

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, ce dernier s'occupa de son petit serpent et commença par lui acheter une nouvelle garde-robe moldue ainsi que quelques vêtements sorciers. Il lui servit trois repas par jour et surtout, il s'employa à ce qu'il y ait un sourire sur ce petit visage d'ange. Il lui parla encore plus du monde magique mais aussi de ses parents et de la célébrité qu'il y avait autour de lui. Harry l'écoutait toujours de manière si attentive. Il commença également par petite dose à lui enseigner les coutumes des Sangs-Purs ainsi que les histoires sur Magia elle-même. Et ils firent également des choses aussi simples que de faire des bonhommes de neige dans le jardin.

xXxXxXx

Trois mois passèrent et Harry vivait depuis lors chez Tom. Dès la rentrée de janvier, les Dursley étaient venus à l'école et avaient signés les papiers pour ne plus avoir rien à faire avec des 'monstres de leur espèce'. Le serpentard avait apporté le soir même les documents à Gringott's pour qu'ils s'occupent de la suite.

Depuis, Harry était officiellement Harry Potter-Jedusor. Et Harry était content de cela. Il avait enfin une famille qui l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Il avait une fois avoué à son père adoptif qu'il avait fait une prière au Père Noël pour qu'il lui donne un papa comme cadeau de Noël. Et finalement, sa prière était exaucée. Tom en avait été touché.

L'ancien mage noir enseignait toujours aux petits moldus et faisait à coté, l'école à son fils pour l'initier à la culture sorcière. Harry ne voulait jamais sortir dans la cour car s'il était libéré de son oncle et de sa tante, ce n'était pas le cas de Dudley et sa bande. Surtout que l'enfant Dursley avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son jouet favori et le faisait bien sentir dans ses propos face au petit sorcier. Alors Tom lui faisait lire quelques livres à coté et le questionnait une fois les ouvrages finis.

Au fil du temps, Tom commençait sérieusement à hésiter entre plusieurs maisons pour son fils. Il était certes courageux mais pas assez fonceur pour aller à Gryffondor. Mais il était aussi avide de savoir qu'un Serdaigle et aussi vicieux et rusé qu'un Serpentard. L'ancien mage noir en était très fier.

Alors qu'il surveillait les enfants dans la cour, l'enseignant dut brutalement couper le chemin à un petit groupe d'enfants. Ce dernier était mené sans surprise par Dudley Dursley.

« Mr Tom, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon sac, » dit le cousin d'Harry.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que c'est. »

Il vit les rouages du moldu tourner à fond dans son esprit pour inventer rapidement un mensonge comme il s'y attendait.

« J'ai oublié ma collation. »

« Dans ce cas, occasionnellement, je te laisserai le manger dès que vous rentrerez en classe à la fin de la récréation. »

« Mais j'ai faim maintenant ! »

« Vous ne passerez pas, les enfants, » fit Tom en les retournant pour les pousser doucement mais fermement dans la cour. « Ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter. Allez jouer ailleurs ! » 

_'_ _Comme si j'allais vous laisser martyriser mon fils !'_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

En pensant à Harry comme son fils, le coeur du vieux serpentard se réchauffa et un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver un jour de tels sentiments et pourtant le voilà à le penser sincèrement et sans aucun remord ni regret. Il observa de loin la petite bande de voyous pester contre lui avant d'aller aider une petite fille avec ses lacets.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de choisir le métier d'instituteur dans une petite école moldue. C'était au final sa rédemption.

xXxXxXx

Tom poussa Harry dans la boutique de prêt à porter de Mme Guipure. Le jeune sorcier allait avoir onze ans dans quelques jours. Il était temps de faire les courses pour Poudlard. Il alla chercher quelques habits pour lui-même alors que la couturière s'occupait de son fils. Harry avait bien grandi, tant en taille qu'en intelligence et en ruse. Et il rencontrait déjà la progéniture de Lucius Malfoy, l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts fut un temps. Il les laissa discuter et resta en retrait. Harry devait faire ses propres relations de lui-même. S'il lui demandait quelques conseils, il lui donnerait volontiers.

« J'ai fini, » fit la couturière.

« Très bien, » répondit Tom en approchant. « Pourriez-vous en faire cinq set, je vous prie. »

« Naturellement. »

« Prêt à aller chercher ta baguette ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son fils.

« Oui, Papa ! » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « J'arrêterai d'utiliser la tienne comme ça. »

« Pour ce qu'elle me sert, » rit Tom bien qu'avec un brin de nostalgie. « Elle t'est bien plus utile qu'à moi. »

Ils saluèrent l'héritier Malfoy et sortirent de la boutique pour se diriger vers la suivante.

« Cela ne te manque pas ? Je veux dire, de faire de la magie ? »

« Cela m'arrive, oui. Le plus souvent quand cela me faciliterait la vie plutôt qu'à faire des acrobaties, à mon âge ... C'est en partie pour cela que je t'ai appris quelques sorts. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire des potions. Et puis, si j'avais encore ma magie, je n'aurais jamais été prendre cet emploi à l'école et je ne t'aurais jamais adopté. »

« Ce jour restera l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! »

Tom posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique du vieil Ollivander. L'homme était sur une échelle à ranger quelques boîtes dans ses étagères. Il jeta un oeil aux nouveaux arrivants. Il pâlit en voyant le vieux serpentard. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et descendit de son perchoir. Il jeta un oeil à son nouveau client et ses yeux habitués à voir le moindre détail virent immédiatement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune sorcier. Là, ce fut le summum pour lui. Il se sentit d'un seul coup bien vieux et dépassé par les événements.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de m'asseoir une minute, » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ainsi, Mr Ollivander, » commenta l'ancien mage noir.

« De la part du Lord Noir, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« Je ne suis plus Lord Voldemort depuis bien longtemps. Pour moi, c'est fini depuis presque dix ans. »

« C'est donc chez vous que le jeune Mr Potter a disparu toutes ces années. »

« Pas tout à fait, mais cela fait un peu plus de cinq ans qu'il vit avec moi en effet. Est-ce un problème ? » demanda Tom sur le ton de la conversation.

« Cela dépend. Avez-vous l'intention de faire de lui un mage noir aussi sombre et dangereux que vous ? »

« Je ne suis plus une menace pour qui que ce soit depuis Halloween 1981, Mr Ollivander. Un élève de Poudlard pourrait aisément me neutraliser aujourd'hui. »

« Papa ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est la vérité. »

« Je sais mais en le disant, tous ceux qui pourraient l'apprendre et qui voudraient se venger de toi en profiteraient sûrement. »

« Rassure-toi, » sourit Tom en ébouriffant son fils. « Ton vieux père a plus d'un tour dans son sac. A ton avis ? Pourquoi j'ai été travaillé chez les moldus ? »

Le fabricant de baguette comprenant que l'homme, qui fut pendant un temps le mage noir le plus craint d'Angleterre, n'était plus qu'un Cracmol, il respira plus librement et fit son travail : il chercha une baguette pour le jeune Harry Potter. Le jeune homme dut en essayer plusieurs avant de trouver celle qui lui convenait le plus.

« Voilà qui est étrange, » marmonna le vieil homme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Tom à nouveau.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. La vôtre est en bois d'if avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. 33, 75 cm. »

« C'est exact, » répondit l'ancien mage noir alors qu'Harry la sortait d'une poche de sa cape. « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Eh bien, le phénix qui a fourni la plume dans votre baguette en a fourni une seule autre. Qui se trouve être dans cette baguette-ci. »

« Nos destins sont décidément bien liés, Harry, » fit Tom en haussant des épaules. « Pour moi, cela ne change rien, je ne sais plus faire de magie. Voulez-vous récupérer cette baguette, Mr Ollivander ? Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Qu'en ferais-je ? » demanda le fabricant. « Gardez-la. Elle est à vous. »

Le vieux serpentard paya la nouvelle baguette d'Harry et ils sortirent tous deux de la boutique pour terminer leurs achats de la journée.

xXxXxXx

« Prêt ? » demanda Tom en posant une main sur la charrette, l'autre sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Prêt. »

Ils avancèrent ensemble à travers la barrière magique menant à la voie 9 3/4. Le vieux serpentard regarda avec nostalgie la belle locomotive rouge déjà toute fumante, prête à partir.

« Et souviens-toi Harry, tu peux écouter les conseils de Dumbledore mais médite-les longuement avant de les mettre en application. D'accord ? »

« Pas de problème. Je t'appelle ce soir pour te dire dans quelle maison j'ai été répartie. »

« N'oublie pas non plus de me décrire la tête de ce vieux citroné quand il entendra ton nom surtout ! » rit doucement Tom.

« Promis je ferais attention. Dans les deux sens du terme. »

L'ancien mage noir prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra longuement.

« Tu vas me manquer cette année, Harry. »

« Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra plus vite que tu ne le penses, Papa. »

« Je t'attends pour Noël. »

Un sifflet se fit entendre au loin, annonçant le départ imminent du train. Tom poussa son fils vers la porte du wagon le plus proche. Il le vit s'installer dans un compartiment un peu plus loin, tout seul. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois avant de partir travailler. Il retourna du coté moldu et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre Little Whining et l'école où il allait être pour la première fois en retard depuis qu'il y travaillait. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Heureusement que la directrice avait été compréhensive...

xXxXxXx

_**Harry POV** _

Harry se tenait avec les autres enfants devant la table des professeurs. Il allait bientôt se faire répartir dans la maison qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il se demandait ce qui serait le mieux pour lui ... Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Certainement pas Gryffondor ! Il l'était très légèrement à l'occasion mais il n'en avait pas le comportement en général. Alors Poufsouffle, n'en parlons même pas ! Quoique, avec son père, ils viraient tous les deux Poufsouffle quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Harry Potter-Jedusor. »

Le jeune sorcier vit la mâchoire du directeur de l'école se décrocher de deux ou trois centimètres alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne put en voir davantage car il dut se retourner pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et attendre que le Choixpeau le répartisse.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table vert-et-argent avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Son père sauterait de joie en apprenant qu'il était un serpentard lui aussi. Il s'installa aux cotés de Drago Malfoy et des quelques autres nouveaux qu'il avait rencontrés dans le train en ignorant complètement le regard de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment Harry Potter pouvait être affilié aux Jedusor ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il allait devoir demander à Severus de lui amener le jeune garçon dans le bureau pour le questionner afin d'en savoir plus.

xXxXxXx

« PAPAAA ! » fit la voix d'Harry à travers le salon.

Tom sursauta et renversa une partie de sa tasse sur sa main.

« Ah ! Merde ! » s'écria l'ancien mage noir alors qu'il posait vivement sa tasse sur la table. « Par la barbe de Salazar ! Harry, ne crie pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! Imagine que je manipule des sels de feu au-dessus d'un chaudron, triple andouille ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Foutu Gryffondor décérébré ! »

Il fut accueilli par un éclat de rire derrière le miroir à double sens.

« Vu la maison dans laquelle je suis, je devrais me sentir insulté mais comme cela vient de toi, je ne vais rien dire, Papa. Te voir t'énerver comme ça m'a toujours fait rire. Même Dudley n'a jamais réussi à te mettre dans cet état. »

« Parce que ton cousin n'a jamais réussi à me faire sortir le moindre juron. Mais toi alors, jeune homme, c'est le pompon ! » Il fit une pause alors qu'il s'essuyait la main avec un essuis. « Attends une minute, tu devrais te sentir insulté ? Tu es à Serpentard ? »

« Dans le mil ! »

« Je peux me mettre à guiguendélirer alors ! »

« Ah non ! Pas sans moi ! » s'indigna le nouveau serpentard. « Tu viens ici et tu viens guiguendélirer avec moi ! »

« Je travaille demain, Harry ... Et puis, je doute fort que Dumbledore veuille de moi dans l'enceinte même du château. »

« Il voudrait parler au Jedusor qui m'a élevé... » dit Harry. « Et je rêve où le Snape qui est mon directeur référent est le Severus Snape dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... possible... Dumbledore veut me parler ? »

« Ouep. »

« Je serai à Poudlard dans vingt minutes, hors de question que je manque la belle vue du château en atterrissant directement dans son bureau ! »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait bien plus vite que tu ne le pensais ! » rit Harry. « Tout de suite Papa ! »

Et le miroir reprit sa surface réfléchissante. Tom soupira. Que voulait le citronné ? Il se frotta sa chevelure poivre et sel avant de se lever et d'enfiler une cape. Il avait la flemme d'enfiler une robe de sorcier pour y aller. Il allait y aller en tenue de travail, à savoir un simple jeans et un T-shirt avec inscrit dessus _'Où signe-t-on pour ma soixantaine ?_ '

Il avança vers la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« Les Trois Balais. »

Il arriva dans l'auberge de Mme Rosmerta dans une gerbe de flammes verte émeraude. Il laissa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et partit en direction de Poudlard à pied. Cela lui fit bizarre de remonter l'allée menant au château après toutes ces années. Il n'avait jamais songé y retourner. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie et pourtant le voilà à parcourir la route de terre, et très vite les grilles de l'école furent en vue.

Il y retrouva quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

« Vous êtes M'sieur Jedusor ? » fit le géant Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

« Bonsoir Rubeus. Oui, c'est moi, Tom Jedusor, » répondit le vieux serpentard avec un sourire. « J'ignorais que tu travaillais à Poudlard. »

« Jedusor ? »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai pris un coup de vieux, » rit l'ancien mage noir.

« J'aurais pas dit ça. »

« Toi tu as encore grandi par contre. Tu es plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Ou je me suis peut-être tassé avec l'âge. Va savoir ... »

Le géant était sous le choc de voir un ancien camarade d'école. Qui plus est celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'il soit viré et qui était aussi le mage noir le plus dangereux d'Angleterre.

« J'comprends plus Dumbledore, » maugréa Hagrid dans sa barbe hirsute. « Pourquoi faire rentrer Vous-Savez-Qui dans Poudlard ? »

Tom s'immobilisa en soupirant avant de se retourner pour fixer le géant.

« Rubeus. Ce temps-là est fini pour moi. J'ai renoncé le jour où j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais me battre. Plus comme un sorcier en tout cas. Lord Voldemort, c'est du passé. Et par Salazar, ce n'est qu'un surnom ridicule ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un tintouin ! »

Il avait vu le géant frémir quand il avait évoqué le nom qu'il s'était forgé autrefois. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du château. La nuit était belle et la voûte du ciel était dégagée, laissant voir la lune et les étoiles. Quand le château fut en vue, Tom s'arrêta pour l'observer quelques minutes, avec tous ses souvenirs du lieu qui remontaient à la surface. Cela avait été sa première véritable maison. L'Orphelinat ne comptait pas.

A coté, le demi-géant observait l'ancien mage noir, un peu mal à l'aise mais aussi curieux. L'homme semblait ...

« T'as changé, Jedusor, » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point perdre ses pouvoirs peut changer une personne, » soupira le serpentard. « Je ferai bien de me dépêcher, sinon Harry va bouder qu'on ne puisse pas guiguendélirer. »

« Guigen-quoi ? » fit Hagrid, perdu.

« Tu comprendras peut-être si tu as un jour l'honneur de nous voir faire, » rit Tom.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la bâtisse et ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence. Et ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Il laissa le demi-géant énoncer le mot de passe avant de monter les quelques marches d'escalier. Il frappa à la porte en chêne. Il eut à peine passer la porte qu'un _stupefix_ passa au-dessus de sa tête. Tom sauta se mettre à l'abri derrière une colonne.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! » cria-t-il un peu inquiet. « Je ne suis pas armé ! »

« A d'autres, Mon Seigneur ! » siffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Mais il ne va pas vous faire de mal ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez le blesser, professeur ! »

« Taisez-vous Potter ! »

« Harry, je te le confirme, c'est bien ce Severus Snape ! Et il m'a l'air bien remonté ! Tu as fait une bêtise ? »

« Quoi ? Non, j'ai rien fait du tout ! J'ai même pas siffler comme tu me l'as demandé ! »

« Siffler ? »

« _Harry, expelliarmus. Tout de suite ! Prends-les par surprise !_ »

Le jeune étudiant s'exécuta et récupéra les baguettes de Snape et Dumbledore pour les donner à son père.

« On pourra parler de manière civilisée comme ça ! » dit Tom en ôtant sa cape.

La réaction de tout le monde fut des plus plaisantes à voir. Son accoutrement semblait les choquer. Parfait !

« Tu crois qu'on les a cassés ? » demanda Harry sur un ton innocent.

« Non, mais mis en état de choc sûrement. »

« Quelle idée de mettre un T-shirt pareil aussi ! »

« Trop fatigué pour me changer et enfiler une robe de sorcier, désolé, » rit Tom. « Alors Serpentard, hein ? Le Choixpeau l'a directement décidé ou est-ce qu'il a hésité un peu ? »

« Il a hésité avec Gryffondor et Serdaigle. »

« Tu es décidément le parfait mélange de tes parents. Et un peu trop influencé par moi sans doute aussi. Mais Serpentard mérite une récompense ! » ajouta le vieux serpentard en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Que dirais-tu d'une soirée cinéma durant les vacances de Noël ? »

« Super ! »

« Qui ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Snape qui reprenait peu à peu ses capacités cérébrales.

« Disons que j'ai pris du plomb dans la cervelle et que j'ai commencé à réfléchir, » rit doucement l'ancien mage noir. « Et tu peux m'appeler Tom ou Jedusor, Severus. Je ne suis plus Voldemort depuis presque dix ans. »

« Comment ?! »

« Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vaut ce changement de situation, Tom ? » demanda Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation bien que tendu par le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre leur baguette.

Le Cracmol le remarqua et posa les deux baguettes sur une étagère et s'en éloigna.

« Range ta baguette, Harry. Soyons tous à égalité. »

« Comme si je pouvais être à égalité avec deux sorciers accomplis et dont un qui a plus de dix fois mon âge ! » commenta le nouveau serpentard en rangeant sa baguette. « J'ai juste eu un coup de chance parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je puisse déjà lancer des sorts. »

Tom pouffa et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Du thé ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« Tant que ce n'est pas du citron, » firent les Jedusor en choeur. « Chips ! Double chips ! Triple Chips ! »

« J'ai gagné ! » rit Harry. « Encore ! »

Le père ébouriffa son fils.

« Papa ! Bientôt ce ne sera plus un nid d'oiseaux que j'aurais sur la tête mais un poulailler tout entier ! »

« Pense à me rapporter des oeufs alors ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que de leur coté, Snape et Dumbledore n'en revenaient pas devant autant de complicité entre l'enfant Potter et le meurtrier des parents Potter.

« Potter, » fit le directeur de la maison Serpentard. « Vous savez qui est cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Si vous faites allusion qu'il était le mage noir le plus craint d'Angleterre, qu'il a commis des atrocités par le passé et qu'il a assassiné mes parents, oui je suis au courant. Mais je sais également que sans lui je serais mort aujourd'hui alors ... Personne n'est parfait. »

« Mais Potter ... »

« Pas de mais ! » s'exclama Harry avant de se prendre une taloche derrière la tête. « Eh ! C'était pourquoi, ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte que tu me répondes que tu dois répondre à tes professeurs ainsi ! » répondit calmement Tom. « Il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser. »

« Mais il allait encore t'insulter ou dire encore un truc de pas très reluisant ! »

« Qui serait plus que probablement la réalité puisqu'il se calque sur celui que j'étais avant devenir un Cracmol ... Personne ne sait vraiment que j'en suis devenu un, Harry, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. J'ai juste disparu de la circulation. »

« Et moi j'ai failli finir en glaçon un soir de Noël si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvé ! Alors son 'mais', il peut se le foutre où je pense ! »

Harry croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

« Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu boudes ?! » dit Tom. « Un Jedusor ne boude pas ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, » maugréa le jeune Serpentard.

« Ah non ! Pas de ça ! Je vais t'apprendre à bouder, moi ! » fit l'homme en se levant. « Viens par là, petit garnement ! »

« Oh ! Oh ! Noooon »

Harry essaya de s'échapper de l'attaque de Tom mais finit par succomber dans un éclat de rire sous les chatouilles.

« Alors ? On boude toujours ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on boude ! »

« Non ! Pitié, Papa ! Arrête ! » rit le plus jeune.

Tom cessa l'attaque aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencée et il aida son fils à se redresser devant les deux sorciers qui étaient clairement en état de choc. Dumbledore avait également une petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je connais ce regard, » commenta le vieux serpentard.

« Tu as bien changé, Tom. En bien, il semblerait. »

« Avec un ange pareil dans ma vie, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? »

« Moi un ange ? Je croyais que j'étais un monstre ? » fit innocemment Harry.

« Ah oui. Parlant de cela, j'ai une petite chose à faire. »

Bien que fatigué par sa journée, le sexagénaire se leva rapidement et donna une claque à Dumbledore sans que ni lui ni Snape ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

« Ca, c'est pour avoir mis Harry chez les Dursley ! » s'expliqua-t-il froidement alors qu'il levait une main pour demander à son ancien fidèle de garder son calme. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. « D'ailleurs, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je réagis de manière aussi violente, Severus, accepterais-tu de me retirer mes souvenirs afin de pouvoir les regarder avec Dumbledore ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez cela très instructif. Surtout toi avec ton passé. »

« Puis-je savoir en quoi cela concerne mon passé ? »

« Tu comprendras en les visionnant et tu seras certainement aussi en colère que moi. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'à l'exception d'Harry et de l'enfant Londubat, je n'ai jamais touché à un enfant durant la guerre. »

L'homme en noir fronça les sourcils. Il alla chercher sa baguette pour faire ce qu'il lui était demandé, les lèvres pincées. Tom le fit sélectionner tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Harry depuis que ce dernier était arrivé dans sa classe, cinq années auparavant. Toutes les blessures qu'il avait dû soigner durant quatre mois, l'aspect chétif du petit, les propos qu'employaient les Dursley pour définir leur neveu, et ce jusqu'au fameux soir où il l'avait retrouvé dans le parc le soir de Noël. Quand Snape ressortit de la pensine en meme temps que Dumbledore, il donna un coup de poing à ce dernier.

« Comment avez-vous pu Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix polaire. « Vous me disiez qu'il était en sécurité ! Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends tout cela ! Lily doit certainement se retourner dans sa tombe ! »

« J'ai encore semé la zizanie, » murmura le jeune serpentard à l'oreille de Tom

« T'inquiète, Harry, » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. « Laisse Dumbledore s'en mordre les doigts avec ses erreurs. Tu aurais du être confié à des sorciers ou au moins des Cracmols pouvant s'occuper de toi sans problème. »

« Et j'ai mon Cracmol préféré ! » fit le serpentard en venant chercher un câlin.

« Je suis aussi le seul Cracmol que tu connaisses, » rit le père en l'acceptant avec joie.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se séparer. Tom regarda l'heure.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais si je veux pouvoir supporter Dudley Dursley demain, il faut que je me couche. Surtout que je vais sûrement encore avoir ta tante sur le dos avec la dictée de début d'année. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Il a fait un 0/10 et ma tante voudra le faire changer en un 10. »

« Non, il a fait un 1/10. Le résultat sera en effet le même mais ... »

« Tu n'es pas homme qu'on achète ! »

« Hmm ... Je ne dirais pas non à du chocolat. »

« Oh ! Moi aussi ! »

« Moi à un verre de Whisky ! » fit le directeur de la maison Serpentard. « Alors, hmmm, Mon S... »

« Dis Mon Seigneur, et le Cracmol que je suis te fais la tête au carré Severus ! » l'interrompit Tom. « J'ai un nom ! »

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

« J'en sais quelque chose, » soupira Tom en jetant un oeil à son fils. « Il m'a fallu deux ans pour lui enlever son habitude de ne jamais rien demander. Tu vas avoir un vrai moulin à questions dans ta classe. Vu tes capacités, je suppose que tu es le Maître des Potions. »

« De toute évidence. »

Tom retint un bâillement.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« On n'a pas fait la guiguendélire ! »

L'ancien mage noir sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« On la fera à Noël. » Il se pencha à l'oreille de son fils. « Et si jamais tu as des questions sur ta mère, demande au professeur Snape. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'ils se connaissaient. »

« Vrai ? » fit le jeune garçon en regardant son professeur référant avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Severus Snape releva un sourcil en remarquant cela.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez de la sorte, Potter ? »

« Vous connaissiez ma mère ? »

« Par Salazar ..., » soupira l'homme. « C'était indispensable de le lui dire, Mon ... Mr Jedusor ? »

« Vu que je ne connaissais pas ses parents personnellement et que ses relatifs moldus les dépeignaient comme, je cite, un ivrogne et une prostituée qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture, alors oui, c'était indispensable. Et si vous avez des photos de ses parents, ce serait magnifique aussi, » ajouta-t-il pour les deux sorciers. « Tout ce qu'il a provient de journaux ou la photo de la statue de Godric's Hollow. Il n'a rien d'autre. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur.

« Dumbledore, puis-je utiliser votre cheminée pour rentrer chez moi ? Je dois me lever tôt demain. »

« Naturellement. »

« Au revoir Papa, » fit Harry en venant chercher un nouveau câlin.

« Au revoir, petit serpent. Evite de faire trop de bêtises. »

« Promis.»

Il vit Harry partir avec Snape pour qu'il rejoigne la salle commune de Serpentard, le couvre-feu étant passé depuis un moment. Tom se tourna alors vers la cheminée du vieux citronné.

« Une dernière chose, Dumbledore, pour que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. »

« Oui, Tom ? »

« Mon combat est terminé depuis le jour où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Mais ma vie a commencé le jour où Harry a passé la porte de ma classe. Je ferais tout pour le protéger, même donner ma propre vie. Ne vous avisez pas de nous séparer. Jamais. »

« Si tu me promets de ne pas faire d'Harry un mage noir. »

« Harry n'ignore rien de mon passé, Dumbledore. Dès qu'il était prêt à comprendre, je lui ai tout expliqué. Et je lui ai toujours dit de ne jamais devenir comme moi. »

« Alors je ne vous séparerai pas. Mais je vous garderai à l'oeil. »

« Faites comme bon vous semble. Je n'ai plus rien à me reprocher. Du moins pas sur ma vie ces dix dernières années. Au revoir, Dumbledore. »

Tom prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et rentra chez lui.

xXxXxXx

Durant les mois suivants, Tom reçut de nombreux appels de son fils et il en passa lui-même quelques-uns. Il apprit avec fierté qu'il était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur de Quidditch depuis un siècle. Et selon Severus, il aurait hérité du talent de son 'foutu crétin' de père. Mais il était doué en potions. Encore heureux ! C'était la seule chose que les Jedusor pouvaient faire ensemble pour tout ce qui était en lien avec le monde magique.

Durant ces mois, l'absence du petit sorcier se fit aussi sentir. La maison était bien plus calme maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Et aussi dans sa classe. L'ancien mage noir avait bien hâte que les vacances arrivent pour qu'il puisse chouchouter son fils comme il se doit. Car le vieil homme était lui aussi, maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul dans sa maison, en manque de câlins.

' _Plus que quelques jours à attendre et j'irai le chercher à la gare_ ,' pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il prépara son sac avec les devoirs de ses élèves et partit pour le chemin de l'école.

xXxXxXx

Tom était à son bureau devant sa classe d'enfants et il battait son jeu de cartes.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts pour votre table de 7, les enfants ? » Il tira une carte. « Max ? 4x7 ? »

« 28 ! »

« Très bien. Hélène ? 9x7 ? »

« 62 ? »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Euh ... Ah non ! 63 ! »

« C'est mieux, » sourit Tom. « Dudley ? 2x7 ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Voyons Dudley, » soupira l'ancien mage noir. « C'est un facile, celui-là. 2x7 ? »

« 17. »

« Non. »

« 9 ? »

« Non ... Et 7x2 ? La table de 2 tu connais, non ? » demanda Tom qui voulait vraiment essayer d'aider ce gamin insupportable, parce que pourri gâté.

« Euh ... 14 ? »

« Exact. »

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

« Oui ? » fit l'instituteur en posant son regard brun-rouge sur la porte. « Qu'y a-t-il Angie ? »

« Tom. Il y a ... quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te parler. »

« Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin de l'heure ? »

« Cela peut très bien attendre, Tom, » fit la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore alors que l'homme apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'ancien mage noir resta figé quelques instants. Albus Dumbledore était là, sur son lieu de travail, dans une robe de sorcier mauve avec des bottillons à talons. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de se changer pour venir ici ? Ou mettre quelque chose de bien plus discret ? Les sorciers avaient pourtant des vêtements qui pouvaient convenir au monde moldu !

« Dumbledore ?! » dit-il, étonné et légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, Tom. Bonjour les enfants ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur ! » firent les enfants en choeur.

Tom posa son jeu de cartes et se leva.

« Les enfants, prenez vos livres et lisez le chapitre 13, s'il vous plait. Ensuite, répondez aux questions comme d'habitude. Tu peux les surveiller Angie ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte de la classe.

« Il me semblait avoir dit que cela pouvait attendre, » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire alors que ses yeux luisaient de cette lueur que Tom connaissait si bien.

« Mais voir mon ancien professeur de métamorphose ici, qui plus est dans votre tenue, dans une école moldue, excusez-moi Dumbledore mais je ne me sens effectivement pas à l'aise. »

Il mena l'homme dans la salle des professeurs.

« Un thé ? » proposa-t-il en mettant en route la bouilloire.

« Volontiers. »

« Je n'ai pas de citron par contre, » plaisanta-t-il.

Le vieux mage gloussa alors qu'il prenait place à une table.

« Alors c'est ici que tu travailles... »

« Oui, depuis neuf ans maintenant, » répondit le serpentard en posant les tasses de thé sur la table et présentant le sucre au gryffondor.

« Et tu aimes être entouré d'enfants ? »

« Au début ce n'était qu'un travail comme un autre mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par aimer venir travailler ici. Et oui, je suis capable d'amour. »

« J'ai pu le remarquer avec Harry. Il ne jure que par toi, d'ailleurs. Un enfant étonnant. Tu t'es bien occupé de lui. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il. « Je doute fort que vous soyez venu sur mon lieu de travail pour me parler de mon fils alors qu'il suffisait de m'envoyer un hibou pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace. »

« Je suis un serpentard. C'est dans ma nature d'observer les choses pour m'adapter et pour les faire tourner à mon avantage. »

« Non, en effet. J'aurais une proposition à te faire. » Tom releva un sourcil. « Et si tu venais passer Noël au château ? »

L'ancien mage noir resta pensif un instant.

« Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient mais Harry va me bouder dessus. Encore... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je lui ai promis un cinéma pour avoir été réparti à Serpentard, » rappela le plus jeune.

« Rien ne t'empêchera de l'y emmener, » sourit Dumbledore.

« Et les autres professeurs ? »

« Je leur en ai pas encore parlé. »

« Une sacrée surprise pour ceux qui connaissent mon visage. Je vais encore être la cible de sorts... »

« Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre derrière moi. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » s'indigna l'homme. « Je ne me cache pas derrière les autres ! Je n'aime juste pas l'idée d'être pris pour cible ! »

« J'en toucherai deux mots aux professeurs pour le repas de demain soir alors. Si tu acceptes de venir, bien sûr. »

« Je ne dis jamais non à la nourriture des elfes ! Et encore moins au fait de ne pas avoir à cuisiner pour les fêtes ! Ce sera vacances pour tout le monde, » répondit l'homme en soulevant sa tasse avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Demain dans mon bureau pour trois heures ? »

« Trois heures et demi ? Juste le temps que je puisse rentrer à la maison après ma journée et de me changer. »

« A demain, Tom. »

« Au revoir, Dumbledore. »

Le serpentard raccompagna le vieux mage à l'entrée de la petite école de quartier avant de retourner dans sa classe avec un sourire. Harry aura une belle surprise le lendemain.

xXxXxXx

Tom apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Il vit des sorciers le tenir en joue et il leva immédiatement les mains en reddition.

« Bonjour. Je ne suis pas armé, » dit-il calmement.

« Baissez vos baguette, » dit fermement Snape.

« Vous, évidemment Severus, vous êtes un mangemort ! Vous êtes d'off... »

« Il n'y a plus de cercle de mangemorts, » coupa Tom. « Ou s'ils se réunissent encore, c'est sans moi. Je suis prêt à le dire sous veritaserum si cela peut en rassurer certains. Je ne ferais plus de mal à qui que ce soit. »

« Il dit vrai, mes amis, » affirma Dumbledore. « J'ai préféré vous l'annoncer ici avant qu'il y ait un scandale dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de ce soir. »

« Il y aura un serpentard qui sautera de joie, » commenta le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, » dit Tom avec sourire alors qu'il baissait les bras. « J'ose espérer que tu sais encore compter. Nous serons au moins deux serpentards à sauter de joie. »

Dumbledore gloussa dans sa barbe.

« Sang-Pur, » dit-il ensuite au vieux serpentard.

Tom fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre.

« Merci Dumbledore, » fit-il avant de sortir.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs en direction des cachots et il s'arrêta devant le mur de pierre pour dire le mot de passe. Il arriva rapidement dans cette salle commune qui avait pendant longtemps été la sienne. Sa maison. Son premier foyer. Rien n'avait changé. Il posa son regard sur les canapés et y vit son fils de dos en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Cette dernière le vit mais il l'intima à garder le silence d'un simple geste, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il approcha à pas de loup et bloqua la vue d'Harry tout en gardant le silence. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Bonjour, petit serpent, » fit Tom avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Papa ! »

Harry sauta au cou de son père et fit tomber ce dernier dans le canapé. Tout ne fut plus que fou rire durant les quelques instants qui suivirent.

« Par Salazar, » fit une voix mielleuse derrière eux. « Et dire que cette salle est en général très calme. Avec vous deux on peut oublier. »

« De mon temps, on était un peu plus ouvert dans la salle commune Severus. On avait certes un manche à balai dans le derrière dans les couloirs mais la vie ici était bien plus animée. On dirait un cimetière ! »

« Les joies d'être dans une maison de futurs mages noirs. »

« Ce que tu dis est ridicule, Severus ! »

« C'est pourtant la réputation de la maison Serpentard depuis des années. Déjà à mon époque, » fit le Maître des Potions en ressortant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry bien que très heureux de voir son père.

« Invitation de Dumbledore pour que l'on passe les fêtes ici ! »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant de partir pour la Grande Salle. En chemin, Tom s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur un fantôme. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille avec des couettes qui pleurait souvent. Un sentiment de culpabilité prit le coeur de l'ancien mage noir.

« C'est rien, ce n'est que Mimi Geignarde, » commenta la serpentarde qui les accompagnait, Daphnée Greengrass.

« Elle s'appelle Myrtle, » corrigea Tom.

« Pardon. »

« Elle s'appelle Myrtle. Myrtle Warren. Nous étions binômes en herbologie. Il y a cinquante ans environ. Vous pouvez aller dans la Grande Salle, les enfants. J'aimerais lui parler seul à seule. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry en tirant la jeune Greengrass par le bras. « Viens Daphnée. Papa ne traine pas trop où tu n'auras plus de dinde. »

« Je ne serais pas long, » promit le père avant de partir à la suite du fantôme de celle qui fut sa première victime.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs au petit trot avant de la rejoindre, sans surprise, là où elle avait établi son 'nid', le lieu de sa mort, les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

« Myrtle ? »

« Qui est là ? » fit le fantôme avant de poser son regard sur l'homme. « Ici ce sont les toilettes des filles ! »

« Oui, tu m'as dit cela aussi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Tu étais encore en vie à l'époque, » répliqua Tom avec un sourire coupable. « Je ... »

« Qui es-tu ? » fit Myrtle en descendant de son 'perchoir' au dessus de _sa_ toilette pour faire face au serpentard.

« Tom Jedusor. Ton binôme en herbologie en cinquième, tu te souviens ? Je ... je voulais te dire que ... que je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Tom avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le lavabo menant à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

« Il n'a jamais marché, » dit le fantôme.

« Je sais, » répondit le serpentard. « Je suis désolé d'avoir lâché le monstre de Serpentard sur toi. J'étais jeune et avide de pouvoir. Et je n'éprouvais aucune émotion si ce n'est de la colère et de la haine. Je t'ai pris ta vie et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Pourquoi venir me le dire maintenant ? »

« Parce que ma vie a changé, il y a quelques temps et j'ai découvert les plaisirs de l'existence et la joie d'être un père exemplaire pour mon fils Harry. Et quand je le suis devenu, j'ai commencé petit à petit à regretter la plupart de mes actes passés. Voilà pourquoi je te le dis. »

La jeune fille qui était connue pour ses pleurnicheries de son vivant comme dans sa mort fit un petit sourire au vieux serpentard.

« J'aimerais dire que je me vengerais mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire puisque tu ne vis pas au château. »

« Dis-toi que j'ai cher payé mes mauvaises actions, » soupira l'homme. « Magia elle-même m'a puni. Et je peux toujours voir avec Dumbledore pour te rendre visite de temps en temps. »

« Ce serait sympa. »

« Je vais te laisser, tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de Noël. »

« Au revoir Tom. »

« Au revoir Myrtle. »

Le serpentard sortit des toilettes et fit le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les professeurs, quelques élèves de chaque maison. En tout et pour tout une vingtaine de personne. Tom s'installa entre Harry et Dumbledore et il faisait face à Hagrid. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, tantôt sorcières, tantôt moldues.

« Papa, on va aller voir quoi au cinéma ? »

« Je ne sais Harry. Il y a plusieurs films qui m'ont l'air pas mal. Il y a Terminator 2 déjà. Sinon... » Le vieux serpentard réfléchit quelques secondes aux affiches qu'il avait vues dernièrement. « Il y a Croc Blanc tiré du livre de Jack London ... »

« L'histoire de l'américain chercheur d'or qui sauve un loup ? »

« Oui. La Famille Addams, une comédie qui imite les films d'horreur. Et il y a aussi un Robin des Bois. »

« Oudelali ! »

« D'accord, » rit Tom. « Va pour Robin des Bois. »

« Potter, tu te sens bien ? » fit un jeune garçon à la chevelure rousse, un gryffondor.

« Merveilleusement bien, Weasley. Et toi ? »

« Vous êtes bizarres. »

« Nous ne sommes pas bizarres, » répliqua Harry calmement.

« Nous parlons de choses moldues, » renchérit son père avec un sourire.

Snape et Dumbledore firent exploser quelques pétards magiques et toutes une série de cadeaux en sortit. Tom et Harry se retrouvèrent avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Le fils tira son vieux père à la fin du repas pour qu'ils dansent la guiguendélire pour la fête et tous les regardèrent les yeux ronds alors que les deux Jedusor étaient dans leur monde.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous les élèves étaient au lit, Tom était dans le bureau du directeur en train de disputer une partie d'échecs avec le vieil homme.

« Tom ? »

« Oui, Dumbledore ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler, Albus, » sourit le directeur. « Si je ne m'abuse, tu as ta maitrise en Arithmancie ? »

« Oui... Reine en E7. Echec. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Le professeur d'Arithmancie part à la retraite en fin d'année. Avant de chercher vraiment après un remplaçant, je me suis dit que je pouvais te proposer le poste. »

« Vous me proposez de travailler à Poudlard ?! »

« Oui. Fou en E7. Oui, Tom, je te propose un poste ici. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter ... »

« Et je serais un idiot si je refusais pareille occasion d'être auprès de mon fils chaque jour que Magia daigne m'accorder, Albus, » interrompit doucement Tom. « J'accepte. J'en profiterai pour régler un petit problème. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Le monstre de la chambre des Secrets. Je descendrai avec un coq pour tuer le basilic et ainsi plus jamais personne ne subira ses attaques. Tour en C7. Échec et Mat. »


End file.
